Ne pas se fier aux apparences
by Will of Mania
Summary: Un rendez-vous galant? Houhooouu! Et Luke qui se rebelle... Le résumé à la fois pourri et qui ne veut rien dire XD Yaoi Luke/Asch, lemon


Tales of the Abyss deuxième histoire

**Bonjour bonjour !^^ Me voici de retour avec un nouvel One-shot de Tales of the Abyss !**

**Comme le précédent, cette mini fic à été écrite à quatre mains, et cette fois fois, c'est moi qui ai écrit la première partie et Tosymphonia qui a écrit la deuxième!^^''**

**Les deux parties seront délimités par des « OoOoOo » car j'ai remarqué que les traits ne marchaient pas ici. -_-''**

**Enfin, voilà, enjoy et avant de lire cette fic yaoi lemon, vous êtes priés de prendre une bassine, sinon, ça fait pas propre. XD**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

**Ne pas se fier aux apparences**

Luke ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et jeta un œil à l'extérieur pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Personne. Parfait. Il sortit dans le couloir en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le remarque, sinon il devrait trouver des excuses et il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout que si on lui demandait où il allait, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de débiter des mensonges, vu qu'il partait voir Asch.

Asch, l'un des six God-General. Asch, dont Luke était le Replica. Asch, leur ennemi. Enfin, pour Luke ce n'était plus trop un ennemi vu qu'ils étaient tous deux amants.

Luke et ses amis séjournaient en ce moment à Keterburg, afin de prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir pour l'aventure. Et c'est dans cette ville, qu'Asch avait prit contact avec Luke pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un des nombreux hôtels qui peuplaient Keterburg.

De préférence, assez éloigné de l'auberge où Luke et ses amis se reposaient afin d'éviter que l'un des amis de Luke ne l'aperçoive en présence d'un God-General, et pas n'importe lequel, vu qu'il s'agissait d'Asch.

Prudemment, il essaya de descendre les escaliers en bois qui menaient au hall d'entrée le plus discrètement possible. Mais au moment où il atteignait le milieu de la rampe, Luke loupa un degré et dévala le restant des marches cul-par-dessus-tête avant d'atterrir lourdement par terre, en bas de l'escalier.

« AÏE !!! »

Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva : Guy et Tear, deux de ses compagnons, alertés par le bruit de sa chute et son hurlement de douleur, accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait. Bon, pour la discrétion c'était raté.

« Luke ! S'écria Guy, son meilleur ami, ça va, tu t'es blessé ?

-Gggaaavaaa ! Gémit le rouquin, toujours allongé par terre, avec une expression désespérée sur le visage.

-Tu peux répéter? Demanda Tear, un peu inquiète.

-Ca va !!! » Répéta le jeune noble en se relevant péniblement.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Constatant qu'il n'y avait eu que plus de peur que de mal, Luke lança un sourire rassurant à ses deux amis et se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers la porte d'entrée.

« Hé, Luke ! Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Guy, étonné par l'étrange attitude de son meilleur ami.

- Faire une course. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais vite revenu ! Répondit t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait détendu.

-Du moins, je l'espère…Pensa t-il, pour lui-même.

-Mais Luke… »Commença Tear en esquissant en geste en sa direction.

Mais le jeune Fon Fabre était déjà parti, laissant là ses deux compères.

Luke marcha tranquillement les mains dans les poches, faisant mine d'observer le ciel, qui était d'un bleu azure sans nuages aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue de l'auberge où il logeait. Après quoi, il se mit à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses en direction du lieu du rendez-vous.

« Bon sang, j'ai trop tardé, pourvu qu'IL soit toujours là ! »

En courant, le jeune homme faillit renverser une passante qui se mit à l'injurier copieusement.

Luke tourna la tête vers la femme et s'excusa sans pour autant cessé de courir, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur qui l'envoya bouler un mètre plus loin. Luke resta allongé, les bras en croix par terre, sonné. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il entendit une voix familière qui prononçait son nom avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.

Le jeune noble sentit quelqu'un le saisir sous les aisselles, puis dans ses bras.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de lui, Dit une voix masculine à la petite foule de passant qui avait suivit la scène et s'étaient réunis autour de Luke. Quelques personnes gloussaient un peu, vu que c'était dans Asch que Luke avait foncé.

-Asch… Marmonna Luke, toujours étourdi par le choc.

-Je suis là »

Et sans un mot de plus, le God-General l'emmena dans l'auberge où ils avaient rendez-vous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asch avait aidé Luke à s'étendre sur le matelas. Visiblement, le choc l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Tout en observant le visage étourdi de son jeune amoureux, Asch jouait tranquillement sur son ventre, laissant ses doigts descendre jusqu'au pantalon avant de remonter, traçant les muscles de l'abdomen de son replica. Il laissa sa main glisser sous le T-shirt, souriant en observant les frissons que le mouvement créait chez Luke. Se fut seulement au moment où il prit place sur Luke pour commencer à retirer sa veste que ce dernier repris pleinement conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que... !? S'exclama le jeune fon Fabre.  
- Tu m'as promis. Répliqua le God-General.

Le ton de son original était mélodieux et mielleux, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser aller plus loin. Il avait d'autres projets…

- Pas cette fois. Répondit Luke.  
- Mais...  
- Cette fois, c'est moi le Seme.

Asch éclata de rire. Luke, aussi naïf et innocent, un Seme !? Il fit signe que non et retira la veste de son compagnon. Celui-ci se débattit, tant et si bien qu'Asch finit par se laisser retomber sur le lit à ses côtés. Frustré qu'Asch ne le prenne pas au sérieux, Luke détourna le regard et fixa le tabard, posé sur une chaise près de la porte. Son visage prit une expression boudeuse, sans jamais se retourner vers l'autre.

L'ainé soupira. Il avait refusé une mission qui aurait pus s'avérait importante, voir excitante, juste pour satisfaire son désir de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, ce dernier tenait dur comme fer à contrôler ! Il se redressa sur ses coudes, tendit son bras droit et retourna la tête de Luke. Il laissa son index tracer le contour de ses lèvres, toujours figée en une moue obstinée. Il agrippa doucement les cheveux de son Replica, baissant un peu la tête pour laisser leurs lèvres se frôler.

À sa grande surprise, Luke releva vivement le bras gauche, entourant les épaules du soldat, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné. Profitant de l'effet qu'il venait de créer, il fit rouler Asch jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retrouve en position sur le dos, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il glissa prestement la fermeture éclair de la tunique de son original, puis laissa ses mains se promener sur son torse. Il sentit que le rouge grimpait aux joues de l'autre. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il pouvait dominer, et il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion. Il recula la tête un instant pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, en profitant pour observer le visage de l'autre jeune homme. Il se pencha de nouveau, léchant les lèvres de l'original, doucement, puis de plus en plus ardemment, brûlant d'envie. Il réussit finalement à s'introduire dans la bouche de l'autre, donnant de tous petits coups de langue sur celle du God-General, l'incitant à répondre, ce qui ne tarda pas.

D'un seul coup, tout ce qui les entourait avait disparu. Ils étaient seuls, tout les deux enflammer par la même passion.

Sans même savoir en combien de temps ni comment, ils étaient nus, débarrassés des vêtements gênants qui les recouvrait quelques minutes plus tôt. Les ongles d'Asch tirèrent Luke hors de son illusion. Ils venaient de se planter profondément dans la chair de ses épaules. Luke se redressa en retenant un juron, fixant les yeux émeraude de l'homme étendu sous lui.

- Quoi !?  
- Tu veux m'asphyxié ou m'embrasser ?

Le visage de Luke s'enflamma. Il sentit les mains d'Asch flatter doucement son érection.

- Tu es déjà prêt… rapide.

Il se laissa brusquement tomber vers l'avant, mordant dans la peau sensible du cou d'Asch, se plaisant quasiment à l'entendre hurler.

- Idiot !  
- Laisse-moi faire, j'ai mon rythme aussi !

Le God-General soupira, entourant Luke de ses bras, pinçant chaque morceau de peau à sa portée. Luke laissa finalement l'insulte sortir de ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus d'endurer qu'Asch le prenne pour un simple Uke.

Le rouquin se leva, ses genoux de chaque côté de la taille d'Asch, relevant ce dernier. Il le dégagea et le tourna gentiment sur le ventre, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il sourit en écoutant les protestations de l'autre. Le jeune noble se laissa doucement tomber sur le dos de son amoureux.

- Tu m'aimes ou non ? Susurra le plus jeune.  
- Je… je t'aime, mais… tu n'y songe… La voix d'Asch était mal assurée.  
- J'y songe de trop. Tu n'as jamais osé, TOI ! Luke n'avait pus contenir un ton ironique.

La corde sensible du ''tu es l'original mais tu n'es pas assez courageux pour essayé, alors je vais te montrer que c'est simple.'' Luke rigola gentiment, léchant le cou d'Asch pour le détendre. Il se déplaça légèrement, se préparant pour l'opération à venir. Il sentit l'adolescent se raidir sous lui. Visiblement, la sodomie était une chose effrayante aux yeux et aux pensées du God-General.

Luke se recula lentement, tendant le bras et saisissant la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'Asch avait apporté. Il enduisit deux doigts, puis après réflexion, un troisième, avant de reprendre position. Le jeune fon Fabre saisit entre ses lèvres le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon, lui enjoignant de relaxer. Il pénétra un doigt, s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps à Asch de s'habituer. Puis un deuxième et finalement, le dernier. L'original gémissait. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela et n'était pas nécessairement prêt. Mais il se doutait aussi que Luke ne changerait pas d'idée. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se faire à la sensation.

Asch laissa un cri s'évader lorsque Luke retira ses doigts pour pénétrer à son tour. Le God-General dû se faire plus rapidement que prévu aux nouveaux frissons qui parcourait son corps. À son soulagement, et probablement à celui du jeune fon Fabre, la douleur fut bientôt remplacée par le plaisir, différent de celui éprouvé lorsque c'était lui qui prenait le rôle dominant, mais tout aussi envoûtant. Il remarqua à peine la main qui avait glissé sur son torse, de façon à ce que leur corps puisse se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Sa congénère devait bien se situer quelque part, mais l'euphorie avait embué ses sens.

Peut-être que laisser Luke guider n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…


End file.
